<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vengeance by arttselen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202354">Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen'>arttselen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fucktober 2020, Inktober 2020, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jihoon’s head spins around and his view turns black even before he can close his eyes. When he does, he tries to establish his breathe speed as he opens his mouth to let the air out. It was almost four in the morning and he was producing music in the studio, not even a bit tired of all the work when Soonyoung came into the room asking how many songs he had made so far. He felt a bit irritated for being interrupted but thought it was not so bad since he was staying most of the week locked up until late at night. So, he counted the pieces of work, being it finished or not and as a consequence, he got astounded with himself when discover it was at least six melodies in progress. Soonyoung, on the contrary, grinned wildly, not reasoned by his pride of the younger one, but because he was mad. Moreover, Soonyoung was certainly inspired in taking revenge for the boy’s behaviour.  <br/>
Jihoon has a truly unhealthy mechanism when he is focused on something he is passionate about, which meant he would do all nights, eat poorly while still working, and not sleep properly. He would be immersed in his verse to be concerned about anything else. And that included Soonyoung, who was being neglected the entire week. He wanted to correct that attitude of his immediately, and that time was perfect as any other. Furthermore, was even better considering that was around dawn and no one was nearby to rescue the younger from his vengeance.  </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
— You work so hard, uh, Jihoon? Days locked up here to come up with such great songs for us. — He smiled, turning the boy’s chair in his direction. He patted the black hair strands at the same time he kneeled in front of him. — Don’t you think you are overstimulating your brain too much? Six songs are quite a lot for such a short time. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
— Uhmm, what are you doing, Soonyoung-hyung?  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
— Oh, Jihoon. — He placed his hands on the boy’s thighs. — I will give you the equivalent of that much effort you had ignoring me over your music. An orgasm for each song you made. Six songs, uh? — He arched his eyebrow — I am so proud of you, baby. You will have to work as hard to cum six times for me, and I am not letting you unlock that fucking door.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
Jihoon could only stare blankly at him, already feeling the agile hand of the older unzipping his pants. His vision turned a strong colour of blue, dark and then, nothing. He could only feel; sense the touches over his intimate skin, the sweetness of the tongue on his head, the heat of his own body spasming while Soonyoung made himself at home inside him twice. His mind was being knocked off of the tension he was reserving and erupting in pleasurable sensations.  <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>